


White Houses

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans is forced to move in with James and his friends by order of Dumbledore. She’s not exactly thrilled about the idea, because she’s leaving the world that she knows behind. To top it off, she only has one summer left. At Hogwarts, she had not been part of the group of friends James had, because she had been ...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

- **Disclaimer** : Nothing that belongs to JKR belongs to me. I think that sums it up. “White Houses”� belongs to Vanessa Carlton, or to whoever wrote it, or whoever owns it. I’m not sure, but I sure don’t own it and I recognize that fact.

 

- **Summary:** Lily Evans is forced to move in with James and his friends by order of Dumbledore. She’s not exactly thrilled about the idea, because she’s leaving the world that she knows behind. To top it off, she only has one summer left. At Hogwarts, she had not been part of the group of friends James had, because she had been a part of the Elite–those individuals lucky enough to rule the school. But outside of Hogwarts, that means nothing, as she’s soon to find out. James, on the other hand, is excited about her moving in, because he’s secretly longed for her for seven years. Fluffly, NC-17 (just to be safe, mainly for later chapters), AU. I have edited the original a bit.

 

_I encourage criticism, hate mail, good reviews, bad reviews, love letters, and suggestions. I am here to entertain you–don’t worry about pleasing me. I just need feedback to know what I’m doing wrong/right._

 

I suggest that the song be heard to in order to be put in the mood. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

** Song Lyrics: “White Houses”� by Vanessa Carlton **

 

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's till the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the five of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day

 

Jenny screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon

 

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

 

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

 

It's all right

And I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses

 

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake

 

Maybe you were all faster than me

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lie, put my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the five of us

In white houses

 

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses

In white houses

In white houses

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(*~* _Prologue_ *~*)

 

“I’d like you to go and live with Mr. Potter and his friends this summer,”� Albus Dumbledore said softly.

 

Lily Evans shot her head up. “You want me to _what_ , sir? Don’t you remember that after this summer I–”�

 

“I remember,”� Dumbledore interrupted softly. “I think it would be for the best.”�

 

“Professor Dumbledore, I don’t even know them! I can’t have said more than three words to either of them the entire time I was here at Hogwarts!”� Lily exclaimed. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the arms of the chair. It was her graduation day, and this would be the last time she would ever reside in Hogwarts as a student.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Nevertheless, I believe it could help you?”�

 

“Help me save my life?”� Lily snapped, tears stinging her eyes. “I was going to go into hiding after Hogwarts, sir. I wasn’t going to let him get me. I was–”�

 

“You know it’s much more complicated than that,”� Dumbledore said firmly, but not unkindly. “The only way you could escape that fate would be… well, to be dead, Miss Evans.”�

 

She turned his words over in her mind as a tear slid down her cheek. _If I was dead, I wouldn’t ever have to live the life my father intended. I would prefer death._

 

She made a resolution to herself right there, before answering the headmaster. 

 

“Fine, I’ll go. As if I had a choice. Seems to me like a lot of forcing has been going on lately,”� she stated, rising and leaving his office.

 

Albus leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

 

“I hope James knows what to do.”�

*~*

**A/N: Reviews? I would greatly appreciate it. Will update... probably tomorrow. I don't have time to put up all... what, ten chapters is it? We'll see. Much love,**

**Natali K. A.**


	2. Chapter One

- **Chapter One: Only A Summer**

** **

- **By Natali**

****

Eighteen-year-old Lily Evans drove down the one-sided road that would lead to her new life–or rather, the end of it.

 

She took a deep breath, clutching the steering wheel even tighter than she already was. It would all be ok. It wasn’t so bad, right? She prayed fervently she hadn’t been overly cruel to her new housemates at Hogwarts.

 

After a couple hundred people, you tend to forget who you’ve hurt.

 

The wind blew through her gorgeous wine-red locks of hair as she turned into the driveway. Stepping out of the car, she watched the scene unfolding before her. Were these the people she would live with?

 

“I will kill Dumbledore,”� she muttered, shutting the door to her precious red convertible. She left her suitcases behind in the car and she headed towards the back yard, where four people were laughing and playing with each other.

 

Jenny Morgan was twirling about, screaming her head off as she laughed. Remus Lupin was at the other end of her arms, twirling with her. Lily bit her lip. These were the people she would spend the rest of her life with. 

 

Jenny Morgan’s curly light brown hair was down, blown to the right of her. She and Lupin were dating, Lily knew. It’d been a long time coming, and they were supposedly crazy for each other. And if you had any doubt of it, the countless snogs they had in the Gryffindor common room would prove it to you. Lily had never seen then doing anything else…

 

They were nearly complete opposites, but seemed to fit each other exactly, from what Lily could tell. Jenny was hyper, Remus was less so and tended to hold himself back. She had a short attention span, whereas Remus could concentrate like the very devil and get just about everything done without a hitch. At least, that’s what Lily had managed to remember from their classes together.

 

Next, Lily’s eyes lit upon Sirius Black, who was drinking a bottle of beer, which happened to be coming out of his nose at the very moment. Lily wrinkled her nose, as Melanie Perez laughed with Sirius, most likely over something completely trivial. According to the Elite, Melanie was funny and quick-witted, but not at all pretty by normal standards. She was very “normal”� looking: dark, black, chin length hair and pretty blue eyes–a deep, ocean blue that was rarer than an honest politician. But she was as bright as the noon day sun, Head Girl at Hogwarts and all.

 

And then came James Potter. Tall–six foot one at least–with broad, strong shoulders. A scheming mind if there ever was one. Jet black hair and penetrating hazel eyes that would soon be able to see straight into her soul.

 

Lily’s eyes strayed back to Jenny, trying to take it all in. She was wistful for a moment, jealous of how all these people could be friends and not have to worry about making a fool of themselves or committing some terrible faux pas. 

 

_Is that what it’s like not to have to worry about what you look like, or what people are thinking? Is it that free, and is she really loved for just being herself?_ she thought. 

 

The Elite were a group of people who were judged and judged themselves. Lily couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t guarded her actions, making sure to please all her “friends”� instead of doing what was right or what was good for _her_. Yet here she was, unhappy but still “popular”�. Jenny and Melanie were happy, and not so much the other. Was it worth it?

 

_Summer’s ending_ , Lily thought sadly. _It’s_ _ending–and way too soon. Why did Dumbledore send me here? He knows that I have to do something! And because it was an order, I have to follow it…_

 

She sighed, eyes blind to James, who had noticed her and was walking toward her. 

 

“Lily Evans…”� he smiled. “Welcome. Can I get your bags for you?”�

 

Mute, she nodded to the backseat of her car. The bright red color of his shirt was shocking. _What_ was he thinking when he bought it? 

 

_He wasn’t. He liked it, he bought it, he doesn’t care what They think_.

 

Melanie noticed she was staring wide-eyed at his shirt and shouted, “Oi, Potter!”� Melanie laughed. “Look at that! She’s shocked at your shirt! Told you you’d blind someone.”� All of them, James included, broke into laughter. Lily stood there, waiting for his cheeks to turn redder than his shirt with embarrassment.

 

Only… he didn’t. He gave Melanie a rude gesture–in a playful manner–and continued to get Lily’s baggage in the best of spirits.

__

_They would have murdered him. Must be nice not to care what They think, Lily told herself. School’s over, and still I worry about Their thoughts._ __

 

“Aren’t you going to speak, Princess Lily?”� Jenny said, coming to her and hugging her. Lily was caught off guard, never having been hug by a near stranger.

 

When Jenny caught the speechless look on Lily’s face, she laughed, loud and long. “No, didn’t see that coming, did you? Come on. Here you’re just one of us, like it or not. Welcome to what we like to call home.”�

 

Lily stared at the three story white farmhouse. Home. What was it like to really have one? She looked at the four people standing around her.

 

“Don’t worry, Lily,”� Melanie said. “We’re not gonna bite. Just relax and stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights.”�

 

“James will take you to your room. You must be tired,”� Remus said.

 

“Don’t know why you drove. It would have been faster to apparate,”� Sirius interjected.

 

“She wanted her car, dim wit,”� Melanie replied.

 

“Oh.”�

 

Meanwhile, Lily followed James as he took her into the white house, up three flights of stairs (they needed an elevator in her opinion), and to a room on the left. Inside was red maple wood furniture: a bed, night stand, armoire, vanity, desk, and chair. She walked in, still without a word.

 

James set down the surprisingly small amount of luggage down by the bed and watched her for a moment before saying, “I know you aren’t exactly ecstatic about being here, but I promise it won’t be so bad. It’s nice out here, no one to bother you, no one to tell you you’re doing something wrong. Just relaxing. 

 

“Hmm,”� was all she said in reply, staring at herself in a mirror. Her hair was slightly messed up from the wind, and she looked paler than she would’ve liked.

 

He nodded, crossing his arms. “It seems you’re sort of in culture shock.”�

 

“I’ve lived in London for the past nine years. Haven’t been to the country besides Hogwarts in six years,”� she laughed, somewhat bitterly. “I am in _deep_ culture shock.”�

 

He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “This isn’t Hogwarts, you know. Don’t act as if you’re better than everyone, Evans. I never thought you were as much of a bitch as some of your other friends. Don’t change that, please. You have to live here for the remainder of the summer–a month and a week to be exact.”�

 

She bit her lip, and James was sorry he’d been so blunt with her. He began to apologize when she whispered, “I know. I’ll get over it. Could you leave me so I can nap? I’ve been driving since dawn.”�

 

“Sure.”� He took one look at her before he shut the door, and something flashed in his eyes. Was it pity? No, James Potter had no right to pity her. Understanding? She told herself it would be impossible for him to understand _anything_ about her life, and if he did, he’d be an arrogant prat. What could it have been? If she’d known better, she’d say affection of some sort.

 

As soon as he left, Lily fell to the floor in tears. Her eyes once more caught sight of the mirror that held her too-skinny image, huddled on the floor with tear stained cheeks. Fighting down a sob, she closed her eyes, remembering what she was leaving behind to come here: false, back-stabbing friends; late nights without any sleep; unhappiness with no end in sight; a long, lonely road to nowhere; feeling alone, just so totally, completely _alone_.

 

She gave one last sniff and pulled herself onto the bed, falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. Her last thought before drifting off into a troubled sleep was: _Only a summer to live, and I have to live it here._

 

*~*

 

(- _Later, Outside…_ -)

 

“She’s too skinny,”� Jenny told Mel in a whisper. “Did you see her? Skin and bones! What’s happened to her? I must not have seen her close up at school, because she looks bloody awful.”�

 

Mel shrugged as she flipped the steaks on the outdoor grill. “Designer clothes, designer looks, designer makeup, designer girl. She’s the same as the rest of them.”�

 

“I don’t think so though,”� Jenny insisted, swinging her legs from atop the counter. “I mean, hasn’t she ever had a hug? She looked so shocked.”�

 

“If we have to live with her for the next month, I suppose we should at least make her healthy,”� Mel sighed.

 

“Don’t sound so excited, Mel. Make her something fattening for dinner–though I doubt she’ll come down to join us.”� Jenny looked at the three boys laughing and roughhousing with each other on the lawn. “You see James?”� she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Mel smiled, stabbing a stubborn steak that refused to cooperate. “Yeah. Interesting, don’t you think?”�

 

“He was… well, _uncomfortable_! Of all people, James Potter was awkward around a girl that’s never fazed him before. Or any girl for that matter.”�

 

“For being skinny, she was showing a lot of leg in those shorts. Up her arse a bit, eh?”�

 

“Not too surprised, frankly. With the people she calls friends…”�

 

“Shh!”� Mel hissed, spotting Lily coming down the stairs. “She’s up!”�

 

Lily, in sweat pants and a loose T-shirt now, stepped onto the back patio and headed toward them, shy and apprehensive. “Hi.”�

 

“Hello,”� they chorused, smiling.

 

“Have a nice nap?”�

 

Lily nodded. “The bed was so soft, it was delicious.”�

 

“Goose down,”� Mel explained. “My mum always liked it, so she had it put in here.”�

 

“It’s your parents’ place?”�

 

She nodded. “Summer home, and we come up for Christmas, but they gave it to me to live in after Hogwarts.”�

 

“That’s nice,”� Lily said, glancing at the barn. “I was wondering… Could I go to those stables over there?”� She pointed to them. “I saw them from my window and I feel like exploring.”�

 

“Sure. And you don’t have to ask our permission. Remember, it’s your house too,”� Jenny smiled. “We’ll send one of the boys over to help you if you need anything.”�

 

“Want a steak for dinner?”� Mel asked as Lily started to walk away.

 

“I’m not hungry, thank you.”�

 

“Let me rephrase that. How would you like your steak cooked?”�

 

Lily smiled, but still shyly. “Medium, please.”�

 

Mel grinned. “Thank you.”�

 

Lily nodded and headed off in the direction of the stables. It was about 50 meters away, and all she could see in all directions was grass–and the house. A few paths wound their way around the property, and the main road, of course.

 

She finally reached the stables, inhaling the scent of horses and cows.

 

“Mel said you to come over and see if you needed help.”�

 

She whirled around to find James leaning against the door frame.

 

“How’d you get here so fast?”�

 

“I apparated,”� he smiled. “It’s what most wizards do.”�

 

“I forget sometimes, that I can do that,”� she shrugged, walking to one of the pens. “What’s”�–she checked underneath the horse–“his name?”�

 

“Cocoon.”�

 

“ _Why_?”�

 

“I don’t know. Doesn’t he look like a Cocoon to you?”�

 

She cocked her head to the side. “Nope, sorry.”�

 

“Well, he’s Cocoon.”� He looked at her. “Want to ride him?”�

 

“Won’t it be dark soon?”� she asked. “I’ve never ridden at night.”�

 

“Maybe next time, then. He thought about the dream that Aphrodite had given to him, as she looked at the beautiful Arabian. This would be different from Hogwarts. Here she could learn to relax a little, and let herself come out. Here she could do what Dumbledore had ordered her to do. Here, she was Lily, not Evans, not some stranger.

 

And the best part of all was that _here_ , she could be his. 

 

_The dreams are getting to your head, James_ , he thought. _Dreams are nothing. They are what your mind thinks up while you’re sleeping. Don’t let them rule your life_. _They’re not real._

 

He repeated this to himself as she walked over to him. “Is there anything else to see here?”� she asked.

 

“There is,”� he nodded. “Would you like to see them?”�

 

“Sure.”�

 

He opened the stable doors for her, and followed her out. He was worried about her. She was too pale, too skinny, and unhappy. You could tell those three things just from looking at her.

 

James wanted to make her feel better. He _would_ make her feel better. He smiled to himself. Dumbledore wouldn’t have sent her if he hadn’t believed that one-hundred percent.

 

He glanced at her, garbed in ugly sweat pants, with her hair tied simply in a ponytail, her face blank of makeup, and he felt a little stir of desire deep within him.

 

_Hormones suck. Even at the ripe old age of eighteen…_

__

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(- _A few minutes later…_ -)

 

“Usually we get pretty bored here on the weekends. We go from town to town, and we visit my parents a lot,”� he explained to her. “Sunday morning breakfast is devoted to them.”�

 

“Do any of you work?”�

 

“We will. We begin studies for our careers come September. We’re all moving into London then. But for now, we’re enjoying the laid back country life.”�

 

Lily hummed a response.

 

“What are you going to study?”� James asked. 

 

“Nothing.”�

 

“Nothing?”�

 

“Please don’t make me get into it. I’m angry, I’m frustrated, and I’m lost about it,”� Lily snapped, shutting her eyes for a moment.

 

“Sorry. Well, I guess we all get like that every once in awhile,”� James shrugged.

 

“I don’t feel like it. I feel like I’m the only one with this problem.”� After a bitter laugh that made him frown, she added, “I _am_ the only one with this problem.”�

 

He respected her privacy by not prying (no matter how much he _really_ wanted to) and switched the topic. “Do you like horseback riding?”�

 

Lily nodded. “I haven’t ridden a horse in years though. But I used to take lessons and everything.”�

 

“Why’d you stop? Did you get bored of it?”�

 

Lily bit her lip and looked away from him. “My dad died and my mum couldn’t afford it anymore.”�

 

“I’m sorry.”�

 

“It’s all right.”�

 

He tried to think of a casual way to ask about Lily’s boyfriend. Or at least, the one she’d been dating at Hogwarts. Handsomest Wizard to her Prettiest Witch of their graduating class, they’d been the power couple for the last half of their Seventh Year. What did he think of her moving over here?

 

In the end, there was no tactful way to ask Lily that question, and he’d probably find out soon anyway. Whether because her boyfriend came stomping through the house one day to visit her, or because she’d tell them.

 

You tended to get quite close to people when you live under the same roof with them.

 

“We should head home,”� James said. “Mel hates it when people are late for dinner. She takes a lot of pride in her cooking.”�

 

“Should she?”�

 

“Yes, it’s bloody awesome. It’s probably why Sirius was attracted to her in the first place.”� He grinned at her. “He likes to eat, as you’ll discover. Come on, you can see the pond another day.”�

 

She followed him back to the house (or what she supposed was in the direction of the house, as she couldn’t actually see it), keeping her eyes on her feet.

 

“Lily?”� he said as they rounded the corner of the house.

 

“Yeah?”�

 

“We’re here, if you ever have a problem. Don’t think you’re an outsider,”� he said, tapping her chin playfully. “It’s your home, too.”�

 

***~***

****

**A/N: Sorry guys, forgot to update. Whoops. Been a little hectic lately. Haven’t really been online as much as before. But yeah, sorry my loves!!**

****

**Love,**

**Natali K. A.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Why Everything’s A Mess**

**By Natali**

A summer. Only one fucking summer, and Lily had to spend it away from the world she knew, and away from the life she was used to.

On the bright side, it wasn’t such a bad place. It was awkward, naturally, to just up and walk into a house where everyone had been friends for years, and just start living there. But it could’ve been worse. They were nice to her, even though she remembered not exactly being too nice to them at school.

It probably helped that she didn’t _care_ as much anymore. Lily smiled to herself. What would They say, those “friends” of hers? She’d gone out into public wearing the ugliest, oldest, shabbiest pair of pants she owned (which she’d nicked from her mother last minute) and a plain white shirt. She looked, in her opinion, atrocious.

And she didn’t care. Neither, apparently, did her housemates.

They were sitting down at the picnic table outside, while Mel passed out dinner plates. It was a nice, cool evening, but not chilly. It was perfect for eating outside.

“What are you smiling about?” James asked from beside her, smiling himself. “Thinking about your boyfriend?”

“Speaking of which,” Mel said, “how is Brent?”

James silently thanked Mel. The question had been asked!

Lily didn’t stop smiling. “I’m thinking about how nice the evening is. As for Brent… Broke up with him after Hogwarts—day after in fact.”

“Nice,” Remus chuckled. “Sorry, but he was the biggest ass.”

“He was the biggest babe,” Jenny muttered.

“He was the biggest horny prick you’ve ever met,” Lily said lightly, eyeing the 12-ounce steak sitting in front of her. “Mel… I can’t eat this.”

“I didn’t ask if you could eat it,” Mel grinned tersely. “I asked if you wanted it well done or medium. Never said anything about eating. So eat it—all of it.”

Lily frowned. “This is how much I eat in two days usually.”

“Then you’re not eating nearly enough,” Sirius shook his head. “That’s what I usually eat as appetizer, Lily. You must be hungry all the time.”

“He eats enough for an army, and _he’s_ still hungry all the time,” Mel complained, but smiled at him. “I doubt that you ever fill up, Sirius.”

“He doesn’t,” James chuckled. “I did tell you, didn’t I, Lily?”

“You did.”

“It’s amazing what those boys eat,” Jenny grumbled. “Poor Mel spends all day in the kitchen.”

“Jenny can’t help because Jenny would probably give us all food poisoning,” Remus interjected. He leaned closer to Lily. “Jenny’s not much of a cook.”

“You’re an arse, Remus.”

“So are you,” Remus retorted.

Jenny stuck her mashed-potatoes covered tongue out at him

“Ew, Jenny, you’re so disgusting!” Mel shrieked, jumping half onto Sirius. “Didn’t your mum ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”

“I wasn’t talking,” Jenny replied. “Only sticking out my tongue.”

“While covered in potatoes!”

“You can’t have everything.” Jenny got a handful of mashed potatoes and hurled it at Mel. “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t hit you, did I?”

“You _bitch_.”

“You know and love it, dear.”

Lily smiled—but only a little. Being called a bitch wasn’t a good thing to her “friends”, even playing around. And here Jenny was, as if it was something to be proud of.

“You’re one hot, sexy bitch then,” Remus muttered, grinning at Sirius from across the table. “With a nice arse too. Soft and—”

“ _Remus_!” Jenny gasped. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you!” Remus winced as she kicked his shin. “That’s private.”

“As if we didn’t know you two have been shagging each other,” Mel laughed.

“We haven’t,” Remus and Jenny chorused.

“Yet,” Jenny added, smiling wickedly. Her smile only widened when Remus turned a light shade of red. “Just give it time.”

“She’s right,” James nodded, “Sirius and Mel are the ones who’ve been sleeping together for… I’d say at least a month.”

Mel dropped her fork onto her plate and closed her eyes. “We’re not sleeping together.”

“That’s right,” Remus agreed. “You tell him. You’re _definitely_ not sleeping—not a wink.”

Everyone laughed, excluding Mel. Sirius winked at her. “Oh, come _on_ , Mel. Like everyone didn’t know we’d hook up. I’ll bet even Lily caught on that _something_ was going on.”

Lily nodded and shrugged. “Sorry, Mel, it’s true. I heard all about it before I came here.”

Mel’s smile faltered. “You can believe what you want, Lily. But I’m not a whore.”

Lily played with the green peas on her plate for a few seconds before replying. “I didn’t mean that, and I don’t think you are. I’m sorry if you misunderstood. I couldn’t picture you as anyone’s whore.”

Silence ensued until Mel looked up toward the night sky and grimaced. “Except for Sirius’s.”

A loud round of laughter went up as Sirius grabbed her and sat her on his lap. “Thank the good Lord _that’s_ over. I’ve wanted to kiss you all day,” he whispered in her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Aw, well that’s sweet,” Jenny sighed as Sirius kissed Mel. She turned her attention to James and Lily next to him. “Seems to me like you two are next,” she winked, jumping off her seat and heading inside. “Who wants peach cobbler?”

“I’ll go help you with that,” Remus said, following her.

“We’ll be, um, right back,” Mel said, getting off Sirius. “Come on, Black.”

“Why? I’m not done yet,” he whined. 

“Damn you, Sirius!” she hissed, grabbing his arm. “Come on. _We need to help with the dessert_.” As they went into the kitchen, she added, “You dimwit. I wanted to leave them alone.”

“Who? James and Lily? Get real, Mel. That’s never going to happen.”

“Ok, Sirius. Sure.”

Back outside, James and Lily were having an understandably awkward moment. She turned to him a moment, at the same time he did. They both made to speak, but closed their mouths. Lily stood and got her plate.

“I’ll go in and leave my plate there.”

“Lily, why did Dumbledore send you here?” James blurted out. _Nicely done_ , he told himself sarcastically. _Tactful, Potter, very tactful_.

Lily sighed and turned back to the table, choosing the seat in front of him. “Are you… going to finish that bottle of vodka?” she asked, pointing to the still quarter full bottle.

“…No. You’re going to drink it, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes.” She grabbed it and drank about half of it in one swig. “Holy _fuck_ , that’s a killer.”

James smiled as he lay back in his seat. “So? Why’d old Dumbles send you here? Were you a bad girl, and he made you make your penance with us?” He almost added, _It would be my pleasure to put you over my knee and spank you_.

Lily played with the end of her hair. “No. That’s not why he sent me.” She took a deep breath. “Truth is… I’m not sure. Some sort of mission, I suppose.”

His eyebrows flew up. “A mission? What, save the English countryside from boredom?”

“No. It’s just… Never mind. I don’t really want to say.”

He looked at her. “You’ve… only got a summer. That’s what I heard you saying while you were taking a nap. I didn’t mean to hear, but it just kind of happened.”

Lily nodded slowly and put her head on the table. “Well, I… It’s a really long story.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, lucky for you.”

“I sort of… made a pact. Not me, exactly, but it involves me. My father was into a lot of dark things. Not magic exactly, but if he had been given the chance, he would have taken it. He met up with a sorcerer from Turkey, who offered him a real magic wand in return for his youngest daughter’s hand in marriage. My dad though, saw the problem in this plan—not entirely, but enough. He made Victor—the sorcerer—promise to give me a chance at escape.

“Victor agreed that if before my nineteenth birthday I could find my ‘true love’, I’d be off the hook. But it would _have_ to be my ‘true love’.” She rolled her eyes. “I know that’s so corny, but…”

“And there’s more?”

“Yes. Basically, my birthday is on September third. If by then I don’t have my ‘true love’, I’m automatically sent to his home. About a year ago, when I realized that I would probably end up as his wife, I… said I wouldn’t.” She looked up into his face. “If by September second I haven’t fallen head over heels in love with someone, I’m—”

“Going to kill yourself,” James finished. “That’s stupid, Lily.”

“You don’t know Victor,” she whispered, turning away. “He’s mean and violent—the two times I’ve met him have showed that. There’s no hope of Prince Charming for me.”

“Then… why did Dumbledore send you here?” James asked, secretly answering his own question.  _Maybe Dumbles was thinking of me when he sent her, and how I’d asked him to…? Heh, just a thought. I wonder if she knows that._

She gave him a glaring look. “Potter, don’t play games with me. You know very well why he sent me here to this white farm house!” She stood and pushed back her chair with her legs. “Because I’m supposed to find my ‘true love’ here, with _you_.” She was breathing hard, and the breeze pushed her hair away from her face.

“I’ve never seen someone so upset at the prospect of having to fall in love with me,” he muttered.

She let out the breath she’d been holding. “James, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that when your father gambles away your life for his _stupid_ wand—which was a hoax, I might add—it gets you right here.” She put a hand over her heart. “And when he dies for that wand… And you’re still held to his promise…” She swallowed. “I haven’t been truly happy since that last time I rode a horse.”

“Before your dad died?” James asked softly.

“Yes,” she confirmed, sitting back down. “It was two days before he told me what he’d done. We were out by our farm, trotting with our best black geldings. I remember just smiling because I felt the sun warm on my back. I haven’t felt like that—haven’t _really_ felt like smiling—in years!” Her eyes teared up.

“Why?” James asked. “Everyone has troubles, Lily.”

“Because it’s not just a one-time thing. I have to deal with it every time I go back home. Mum is just… depressing. And Petunia doesn’t help. Every time I try to pick myself up again, I just fall back down.”

James considered her. “So… you’re _sure_ that we’re supposed to—”

“Hey, who wants peach cobbler!” Jenny said, coming out the back door.

“And who would prefer pumpkin pie?” Mel called out. “I’d like to add that Jenny made the cobbler.”

“Excuse you!” Jenny gasped. “Do you need another food item on your shirt, or was the mashed potatoes enough?”

Lily gave James a quick glance before turning her attention to the dessert and totally ignoring him.

Not that James was one to be ignored… 

Once they were all seated and eating the surprisingly good peach cobbler and pie, Lily felt something on her leg. She gave a stifled yelp as she looked under the table to find James’s leg running up and down hers. Were they playing… _Footsie_?

“Good Lord,” Lily said under her breath.

“Something the matter, Lily?” Sirius asked. “You look like you’ve just been given the scare of a lifetime.”

“Yeah, is everything all right?” James asked, cocking his to the side and rubbing her leg harder.

She sputtered for a moment before squeaking out, “Yes. Fine.”

A few minutes later, cleaning up the table, she hissed to him, “What the fuck was that, Potter? I never asked you to seduce me! Bloody hell, what do you think I am, loose or something?”

“No, I just really wanted to see how you would react,” he said smoothly. “By the by… Nice legs.” He dodged away before her hand could make contact with his head.

“Prat,” she muttered, unaware of Jenny and Mel right behind her.

“He’s really not that bad. I don’t know what he did to upset you, Lily, but he’s a good guy. Really, if it weren’t for Remus…” Jenny shrugged.

“Yeah, he’s really great,” Mel agreed.

Lily snorted. “Don’t worry. We were just fooling around. And don’t you two start thinking that anything’s going to happen between us.” She walked toward the kitchen with her stack of dishes.

Mel gave Jenny a knowing look. “Do you think she _really_ believes that we didn’t see James rubbing her leg just now?”

Jenny whirled to face Mel. “James was doing _what_?”

Mel shook her head and turned away. “Jen, you’re such a ditz.”

“Wait! What was he doing? How come I didn’t see any of this?”

“Jenny, let it go!”

“But _Mel_ …”

*~* 

James poked his head into Lily’s room. There was a lamp on, but she was sound asleep. He tiptoed in, leaving the door open so that it didn’t squeak and wake her.

He went up to her bed, then knelt on the floor. Even in her sleep she looked sad. What could be so bad that someone could be so sad all the time?

“Lily,” he sighed, covering her small hand with his. There was a cold rush of air, and James knew what was coming.

“After five years, doesn’t it feel good to say that and touch her at the same time?”

James whirled around to find Aphrodite—a cousin of sorts twenty times removed or something on his mum’s side by an aunt who was the daughter of a nymph. Most knew her as the Greek goddess, but that was just her cover up when a muggle discovered her doing magic outside of Cyprus. Her story had escalated, because Aphrodite always was one for glamour and pizzazz. 

“Shove it, Aphrodite—and shut up. She’s sleeping.”

“She won’t wake. I’ve got her under a spell.”

He turned back to Lily and just stared at her. “Go away, Aphrodite.”

The half-nymph glided toward him—because half-nymphs don’t walk, they glide. “Want to hear something comforting, James? No? Well, that’s ok. I’ll tell you anyway. After being alive for over 2500 years, you tend to learn things. This is what I’ve learned: Dumbledore is never wrong. I knew he’d get it right in the end.” She smiled as she passed her hand over Lily’s face.

Lily’s lips curved up into a smile.

“Do you know what she’s dreaming about now, James?” the beautiful half-nymph whispered in his ear. “You.”

“Don’t meddle, Aphrodite. I mean it,” James said threateningly. “For five years I’ve looked from afar, unable to tell her what I’ve really wanted to. I wish you had never told me what you prophesied.”

Aphrodite frowned momentarily before her serene smile returned. “Oh, James… So young, so naive.”

“Oh, that’s right. You’re old.”

Her eyes burned red. “How dare you? Fine, well here is my next prophecy, just for you!” She moved to the window and stared out of it. “On September second, Lily will leave this farmhouse—and never return again. I do mean that, James. It’s not a fib. Use your time wisely.” She disappeared without another word.

“That’s almost as bad as the first one,” James sighed, rising from the floor. He kissed each of Lily’s closed eyelids before leaving, turning off the light as he went. 


	4. Unraveled

**Chapter Three: Unraveled**

**By Natali**

Lily stretched languorously in her bed the next morning. For the first time in a very long time, she’d finally had a good dream. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. In the dream, James had come into her room and left a kiss on her cheek. Of course, it’d then escalated to more, but that was slightly more private than a simple kiss on the cheek…

If she did kiss him and do all the deliciously naughty things that they’d done in her dream, would it feel as good? Just by looking at him, Lily could tell he would be a god in bed. Not that she actually had any experience in those matters, but she’d overheard it often enough from the girls in her group that just wanted a good shag.

Did he agree to just a shag? Was he the kind of guy who would stick himself in anything with two breasts and two pretty legs that sat still long enough? Did it bother her or matter to her if he was? Could she fall in lo—

“Stop it, Lily,” she told herself. “You’re being ridiculous. Dumbledore is just wrong. You and James are not going to get together. Now, today you’re going to go into the village and look for any eligible guys your age.” And, just to make sure she had a chance of succeeding, she added, “Or up to thirty years older, preferably about to fall over dead with a billion pounds in his account.”

“You shouldn’t talk to yourself, you know,” James said, leaning against her doorframe. “They say it’s a sign of madness.”

She blushed and covered her unsupported chest. He chuckled, secretly thinking that by the end of the summer, he’d see a lot more than just her unsupported breasts… 

“I was just… planning out my day.”

He smiled. “Sure, of course. Don’t worry, we all give ourselves morning pep talks. Mel told me to tell you that breakfast is ready when you are.” He turned to leave, but then turned back around. “By the way, I love you with your hair like that. You look like you’ve just woken up from a vigorous night of sex.” He grinned wider at her astonished look, and headed down the stairs.

“Good _Lord_! I cannot be meant to… Ugh!” She stuck her hands into hair and gave a quick tug. “Where does he get off saying that?” She fanned herself. “And it’s really hot in this bloody house!”

_Only because you know that he was looking at you_ , she thought at the back of the mind.

“Don’t be silly,” she muttered, opening her suitcase to find some jeans and a shirt she could wear to go horseback riding. “It’s natural that he’d be looking at me. I mean, I’ve just woken up, and he _did_ come to tell me something…”

She frowned in the mirror and her shoulders slumped. “He _totally_ just undid me completely, didn’t he? I’m losing my mind because he said one little thing about me having…” She closed her eyes. “Wonder what he looks like without a shirt on…? Gosh, it’s just been too long without a good romp in the sheets—way too long.”

_Never mind that I’ve never actually gone all the way_, she thought to herself. _All the more reason for it to have been a way too long a time. Good Lord, I need a mate, and I need one **now**!_

But Lily nevertheless tried as best she could to get her mind’s view of James naked as accurate as possible.

And what she was seeing was _quite_ flattering. She liked _very_ much…

*~*

 “Lily,” Jenny laughed. “Relax, we’ve got all the time in the world to get into the village. Trust me… That’s the best and worst thing about living in the middle of nowhere. There’s absolutely _nothing_ to do.”

“Both a blessing and a curse, I’m sure,” Lily said, leaning over Jenny’s shoulder to look in the bathroom mirror. “We need to put up another bathroom sometime in the future. Two isn’t nearly enough.”

James smiled as he slid along Lily’s backside—he had to. There wasn’t any room. “You’re staying long, Lily?” Before she could answer though (not that she could—she was speechless) he said, “Sirius is a bathroom hog. The trick is to get in there before he does. Apparently, he’s searching his head for gray hairs.” He picked up the cologne he’d come to find.

“I do _not_ have gray hair!” Sirius yelled from his room. “Shut up, James.”

Jenny snickered and winked. “Sure, Sirius. You haven’t taken a look at your brush recently then, huh?”

“Does he really have gray hairs?” Lily whispered, trying not to show just how uncomfortable she was to have James’s pelvis against her bottom.

Jenny shook her head. “No, but it’s a blast to tease him. Any plans for today, after the village?”

“I wanted to ride into it,” Lily replied. “I like horses, in case you can’t tell.”

“I never knew. Well, you can do that, but I think James should lead you. I wouldn’t want you to get lost,” Jenny smiled, secretly playing matchmaker (really, as if they needed help). After only one day, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. “Right, James?”

“It would be my esteemed pleasure to escort Miss Evans on horseback into Nickleberry village,” he nodded, giving a bow. “Whenever you’re ready, Lily.”

Lily’s stomach turned. “How far is the village from here, Jenny?”

“On horseback, it must be… about an hour or so.”

An _hour_ , alone with a seemingly horny James with no one for miles and miles? This was just what she needed. Yes, one of the Four Ways To Remain Insane: Spend alone time with someone who is very physically attractive and likes to completely undo you into a blubbering mess and in your mind has the best body that you’ve ever seen.

Who in the heavens hated her so much?

*~*

_You can do this, Lily_ , she encouraged herself, vaulting onto the horse. _It’s only two horses, you, and a guy who you’ve gone to school with for seven years but never really talked to, going on a ride to a village that’s an hour long._

“Ready?” James asked, kicking his horse’s sides. “Go!” He set off and gradually increased into a gallop, all while Lily kept walking.

“If, by tonight, I am still in my right mind, I’m going to reward myself with a whole tub of ice cream,” she sighed. “Go on, Cocoon. Hya!”

Soon, she’d caught up to, and passed him, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

*~*

“Lily!”

She slowed down her horse and turned to look at James. “What?”

“Do you want to stop for some fruit? I know these great fields east of here, and they have the best strawberries you’ve ever tried. We could conjure up some clotted cream.”

She bit her lip in thought. Would it be wise to prolong their journey? “Alright,” she said finally. “Let’s go.” There was nothing like English strawberries. And with clotted cream? As if anything could compare…!

He nodded as he led the way. It wasn’t too far from where they were, and they reached the row of strawberries in just five minutes. He picked a few for her, dusting them off on his shirt and handed it into her hand.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They fell silent and concentrated on eating their strawberries and fighting for the clotted cream (and James trying to ignore the pain between his legs… So bloody sexy to watch someone suck on a strawberry… And Lily was born to suck on strawberries). So, it was a complete shock to Lily when James edged his horse closer and knocked the strawberry out of her hand.

“What are you doing? I was eating that, and it was really good,” she protested, going to reach for another. “Quite rude, I’ll—”

He quieted her, placing his lips on hers tenderly.

It wasn’t a very forceful kiss—it was soft, and inviting. Warm… And not at all what she needed. It was probably what she wanted, but not what she needed. She was on a quest to find the person who would save her life. While a little dalliance was all well and good, this was hardly the time for it. But she didn’t pull away. She just couldn’t.

She tasted of strawberries, champagne, and something impossible to name. Where the champagne had come from, James didn’t know. Nor did he care. What he _did_ care about were her soft, full lips—and how they didn’t demand to be separated from him. The end of the summer… His deadline was near. If what Aphrodite said was true (which it probably was), she’d be leaving, forever. But she could be wrong—never mind that Aphrodite was never wrong, and he knew it…

They were still kissing, only playing with each other’s lips. He slid his tongue along the bottom of her lips, massaging the back of her neck. He could feel her pulse—racing under his fingers, beneath the hot flesh he was caressing. And how was Lily doing during all of this?

Not too well. Besides the fact that she had been caught entirely off guard, she couldn’t pull away. Not that she was very sure that she even _wanted_ to. And then, well, why this sudden interest in her? Before last night, he didn’t seem to give a crap. Needless to say, he was now devoting all his attention to either getting in her pants or just bored with “country life”. Maybe both…

As she was thinking this through, he had slipped his tongue into her mouth. Startled, she gave a yelp and broke it off.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, leaning against her forehead. “Was I going too fast?”

“No. I just… wasn’t paying attention.” When he frowned, she tried to amend herself. “No, that’s not what I meant, I just—” He interrupted her again with a kiss, quick this time. 

“I just… really had to do that,” he explained.

“James, I’d like to go back to the house,” she blurted out.

Slighting surprised, he said, “Alright, I’ll take you back then.”

“No. I need to spend some time alone. In two days, my life has gone completely… upside down, and I need to think about a few things.”

“Ok,” he mumbled. Had he done something to offend her? Did she wish he hadn’t kissed her? Did he have bad breath or something?

“Thanks,” she said softly. “I’ll… see you later.” With that, she left him.

*~*

“Oh, my God,” Lily groaned, sitting on her bed. “What is all this?” She touched a hand to her scorching neck. “Oh, I’m so hot.”

She took a deep breath (four, but who’s counting?), and closed her eyes. One simple kiss—their tongues barely touched!—and she was about to explode. Whether from sexual frustration or his promise of sorts of more to come, she didn’t know. Perhaps a little of the two, mixed in with anticipation.

“A cold shower!” she exclaimed, jumping off her bed. “That’s what I need. Right, and at about –3 degrees Celsius, too.” She stepped into the bathroom. “And then, all this nonsense about James will go away. I’m just horny, that’s all.”

*~*

“That’s not all!” Lily whined later, having escaped from James’s kiss a second time. This time, he’d pecked her lips quickly when he’d returned from Nickleberry. Again her temperature was high, and again she needed a cold shower—colder than the one she’d had earlier. A lot colder.

*~* _In Another Time & Place…_*~*

“Aphrodite!” called a sing song voice. The “goddess” in question scowled. _What_ did that annoying woman want?

“Yes, Artemis?” she asked sweetly, turning to the queen of the nymphs. Artemis tapped her chin, studying Aphrodite.

“You need to perfect your secret keeping skills,” Artemis chided. “I mean, _really_ , Aphro, you can’t keep a secret to save your life. Now, James is off about to sleep with Lily… I’m supposed to protect her, you know. You’re not making my life easy.”

_If she calls me that atrocious name, Aphro, one more bloody time…_ Aphrodite thought.

“Listen, _Arty_ ,” Aphrodite snapped. “Just because you’re the queen of the nymphs doesn’t mean I have to hand your witch over on a silver platter. I’m doing my job with James—it’s not my fault you’ve been ignoring Lily.”

“I haven’t been ignoring her,” Artemis argued. “Who do you think talked to Dumbledore?”

“Oh, please,” Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “Dumbledore knew before _you_ probably did!”

The other nymph’s eyes glowed red with anger. “Listen to me, Aphrodite, daughter of Nercia and the great Wilkinburough. Back off, and shut up, or I’ll suspend you into purgatory.”

“Purgatory doesn’t exist.”

“That’s what you think.”

Aphrodite glanced at her with one raised eyebrow before heading to her vanity table. “Alright, what?”

Artemis thought for a moment, before smiling and saying, “Make sure that James is on-hand for some _fun times_ for the next week or so. I’ll see what I can do with my beautiful flower angel…”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “Fine, Artemis. I’ll speak to my project. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m terribly tired, and a nymph does need her beauty sleep.” As she said this, she was backing Artemis out of the room. “Good evening!” The door slammed in Artemis’s face.

“Bitch,” Artemis muttered, walking down the hall. “If she hadn’t kept screwing up all this years, I wouldn’t have to step in and save her ungrateful ass from humiliation.” She turned right into a courtyard. “I told her long ago to give James a talk and tell him to grow some. But does she listen? Of course not.” She made another right, into a room with a huge glass bottom. With a wave of her hand, she saw Lily’s face come into view.

Artemis smiled as she watched Lily fan herself with a piece of paper. Yes, James made her hot, didn’t he? She blew over the picture, sending a cool breeze Lily’s way. Just because she had to be on fire, ready to explode, didn’t mean the poor girl had to sweat. Sweating was such an ugly process…

Next, she waved her arm over an empty spot in the glass bottom, where James materialized magically. He too, seemed to be in a sweat, pacing his room and messing up his hair every few seconds. Artemis giggled as he groaned, heading for the shower.

“Yes, dear, a cold shower would feel _very_ nice now, wouldn’t it?” she told him. Not that he could hear her, of course…

“Oh, Artemis,” Persephone sighed, coming out from the shadows. “Lust of the eyes, lust of the flesh, and pride of life. Do you _want_ to eternally doom them?”

“Silly, Persephone,” Artemis laughed. “This isn’t mere _lust_. It is so much more…”

Her sister smiled. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. So, what are you planning, Artemis?”

“A lot, sister. A lot.”

Persephone gazed at the two people, both getting ready for a cold shower—only Lily’s would be in a stream behind the house (there had to be something unsanitary there). “So, why haven’t they already come together? Haven’t you had Lily under your care for awhile?”

The other sighed. “Alas, I thought that Aphrodite could do this on her own, but I had to step in at last. That _moronic_ father of hers had made that promise to Victor, so I had to get her where she belongs. And when 

they were at school, they didn’t run in the same circles. So finally, I had to have Dumbledore—bless him— _force_ her into going. She was not very happy… Not at all.”

“We all know that Aphrodite is a bit of a ditz,” Demeter, Aphrodite’s sister, giggled. “Why on earth and Nini would you ask her to be in charge of something, and then expect her to do it?” She gazed out the window onto the fields of Nini, the land between heaven and earth.

“True,” Artemis nodded. “And after all, she _was_ the one who disclosed us to the Greeks, making us out to be something that we’re entirely not.”

“And James,” Persephone added. “Anyway, I can help if you need it, Artemis. Just say the word.”

Artemis nodded, walking to a golden well in the corner of the room. She stuck in her index finger, her other ones hovering right above the liquid—actually liquid silver and diamonds. After a few twirls, she lifted out her hand, followed by a small band.

A ring.

“You are most clever,” Demeter whispered. “Oh, yes… This will be quite fun.”

“Gather your wits, girls!” Artemis laughed, snatching the ring from above the liquid. “We are going to need them to complete this task in time.”

“But Artemis, we don’t believe in time,” Persephone protested. “It doesn’t count for us. Therefore, we don’t follow it.”

“Yes, well… there’s a first time for everything. Anyway, it’s so confusing to live in a world without time, don’t you think?” 


End file.
